Los accidentes pasan, no?
by Jabubu
Summary: No basta solo con el amor que se tienen Jace y Clary, ya que la vida tratara de hacerles lo imposible para que así no sea.Haciéndoles pasar diferentes experiencias,ya sean incomodas, tristes y estúpidas. Mas Izzy, Simon, Magnus y Alec,todo es mucho peor.


** Hello fanfiction world! (: Bueno este es mi primer Fic... asique, nose. Espero que lo disfruten, ya que llevo esta historia en mi cabeza (en un momento de locura) ****desde hace unos días y trate de no olvidarla. No sean tan malitas y dejen un review, no importa si es malo o bueno asi mejorare C= . **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Los accidentes pasan, no?<span>**

**JacePOV**

Hoy Clary y yo celebrábamos un mes de noviazgo lo cual como soy el mejor novio del mundo, le prepare un almuerzo en el invernadero, sería la mejor cita de todas- no es que no me gustaran las otras, pero siempre que la llevaba a algún lugar "normal" todos los mundanos la veían, sonreían, coqueteaban, entre otras cosas que prefiero olvidar. Todas terminaban con una pelea que los otros empezaban porque _yo_ solo les decía que no se atrevieran a acercarse a Clary- .

Baje de las escaleras, estaba nervioso y lo único que le dije a Clary para que me dejara bajar, era decirle que se me habían quedado los vasos en la cocina- la verdad es que estaban tras una planta escondidos- pero la verdadera razón era porque le tenía un regalo, era un collar de plata con una pequeña gema incrustada en el centro de un dije en forma de flor, pude comprarlo gracias a los pequeños trabajos informales que conseguía por las tardes. Fui a mi habitación y busque entre mi pequeño desorden, el obsequio, debo decir que aunque fuera mi habitación no sabía donde dejaba mis cosas, así que me demore en encontrarlo. Todo mi esfuerzo es para Clary, ella podía despertar sentimientos que ni yo pensé que tendría.

Llegue a la escalera y subí unos tres escalones antes de escuchar cosas romperse y la agitada voz de Clary gritando.

"Maldita seas Jace! Pensé que solo eran vasos! Ya verás cuando te vea, de esta no te salva- su voz se apago cuando vi que tres demonios se abalanzaban a ella, unos de los tres la golpeo violentamente así haciendo que volara por los aires y que aterrizara en una mesa que estaba en la esquina del invernadero, esta se rompió por el impacto y Clary en el suelo cerró los ojos.

La rabia de apodero de mi, saque mi estela y ataque contra el demonio más cercano a mí, murió por sorpresa por así decirlo ya que ninguno había sentido mi presencia. El demonio grito así alertando a sus compañeros, el segundo trato de atacarme, esquive el golpe con rapidez y le di una estocada con fiereza. Ahora solo me quedaba el tercero, solo quería deshacer el nudo que se había formado por la culpa de ver a Clary en el suelo por mi culpa, y así cegado por ese sentimiento mate al tercero de una sola vez, enterrándole mi estela en su pecho.

Cuando los tres ya estaban muertos fui corriendo hacia Clary para poder ayudarla.

"Clary! Te encuentras bien?.- le susurre- Claro que no pedazo de idiota, como va a estar bien si un demonio la lanzo por los aires!"- me reproche -.

La lleve a mi cuarto y la acosté en la cómoda, mientras llamaba a Izzy y a Alec para ver si podrían ayudarme, generalmente ellos eran los que me curaban las heridas luego de un enfrentamiento. Luego de unos minutos, se escucho como se azotaba mi puerta.

"¿Qué demonios?"- grite furioso-.

"Por el ángel, Jace! Que le has hecho?"- Izzy miraba a Clary con preocupacion- "Oh no! LA TIRASTE DE LAS ESCALERAS? No te basto ya hacerlo una vez con Alec? Como eres tan…

"Ya basta, Izzy, cálmate por favor. Jace, - Alec volteo su rostro hacia mi- que ha pasado?"

"Hoy y ella estaríamos un mes de novios así que le prepare un almuerzo en el invernadero, porque generalmente mis otras citas no terminan muy bien. Bueno, cuando fui a buscarle su regalo que le compre…

"Aww, que romántico!" - chillo Alec-.

"Izzy, calma a tu hermano, por favor"

"Alec basta ahora tú. Jace es imposible que los demonios estuvieran en el invernadero."

"Ya lo sé, Izzy. Pero todavía no le encuentro la explicación a ello, solo me importa Clary en estos momentos."

Izzy rio levemente.

"Que pasa?"- pregunte serio-

"Me das miedo, suenas maduro y eso nunca ocurre. Viene el Apocalipsis!"

Me aclare la garganta.

" Ignorando lo que dijiste, sigo por si a alguien ademas de mi le importa la salud de Clary!- alce la voz al pronunciar su nombre- cuando subí al invernadero, vi a tres demonios atacando a Clary y unos de ellos la golpeo y aterrizo en la mesa del fondo, ustedes ya saben cual. A los demonios los mate, claro está, y no sé que hacer con Clary chicos…. Si le pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría, ayúdenme.

"No te preocupes Jace, solo esta inconsciente, no te preocupes."

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. U- FU- U- FU._

"Que no me preocupe? Soy un idiota, desde ahora la vigilare de cerca y la protegeré, nadie podrá verla, tocar, hablar ni siquiera respirar en ella."

"No…"- se escucho un susurro en la habitación. Me gire y vi a Clary pestañear rápidamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que había.

"Ya sabía yo que con tus celos la despertarías"- dijo Izzy luego de tragarse la risa que tenía ganas de salir de su boca.

"No soy celoso"- proteste.

"Si lo eres, admítelo"- dijo Alec, haciéndose presente defendiendo a su hermana.

"Que no!"

"Si lo eres..."- pronuncio Clary.

Corri al escucharla, y la acomode en mis brazos. No me importo que otras personas vieran mi parte debil, que era Clary, tampoco me importo si la ahogaba por mi super abrazo. Nada mas me importaba, al tenerla con vida.

"Clary me diste un susto de muerte! Cuando Jace me llamo, cosa que nunca hace, pensé que había incendiado algo o que lo habían arrestado por pasear desnudo en el centro de la ciudad o pelear con cualquier persona que te viera y que yo tuviera que pagar su libertad, pero al escuchar sus palabras casi tiro a Alec por el puente cuando salí corriendo hacia acá."

"Hey! No soy celoso!- aclare.

" Lo que digas..."- Dijo Alec.

Queria un tiempo con Clary a solas, para pedirle perdon, aunque nunca lo haga creo que como el mejor novio- lo reitero- que soy le deberia una. Al ver mi lucha interna si echarlos o quedarme callado Izzy hablo.

" Em... Alec, me acorde que tenia que comprar ropa interior...eh, me acompañas?"- dijo despreocupada Izzy, golpeando una de las costillas de Alec.

" Oh! si, si claro! me acorde que tenia que comprarle algo a Magnus también. Creo que hara otra de sus fiestas. Adiós Clary, recuperate"

" Lo mismo digo, Clary"- dijo Izzy ya saliendo de la habitación.

Uff, ahora que se fueron me toca la parte mas dificil.

La furia de Clary...

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojo, Ok, creo que eso es todo... Quiero preguntarles si les gusta o no, dejenmelo saber por un review! Si les gusta, tratare de subir el segundo cap lo mas rapido posible! (:<strong>

**Creo que simplemente eso.**

**Gracias por leerme! Bye**

**Javii Wayland Cullen **

****XOXOXO****


End file.
